


Pocket Watch Boy [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podbang, Length: 2.5-3 hours, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones is a very different sort of boy. (wee!Time Lord!Ianto)</p><p>A podfic of Pocket Watch Boy, written by Mhalachai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Watch Boy [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pocket Watch Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158803) by [Mhalachai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhalachai/pseuds/Mhalachai). 



  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TW-Pocket%20Watch%20Boy%20by%20mhalachaiswords-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TW-Pocket%20Watch%20Boy%20by%20mhalachaiswords-paraka.zip)  
 **Length:** 2:48:38

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably one of my favourite in the Torchwood fandom. I love the idea of Ianto not being human, because otherwise you know his relationship with Jack is going to end in tragedy. This fic does a great job of showing both sides of such a revelation: the long term good effects of having that ticking clock taken away from their relationship, and the short term bad effects of trust issues and finding a middle ground.
> 
> I hope people enjoy my reading of it. There was absolutely no way I could effectively pull off accents for the fic, so I didn't even try, it's all in my Canadian accent. I'm sure I butchered the Welsh that was in it because it's really hard to find sound samples for them online.


End file.
